


Death is a new friend

by Acecreatesthings



Category: The Adventure Zone (Podcast)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-07
Updated: 2017-12-07
Packaged: 2019-02-11 20:39:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,282
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12943416
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Acecreatesthings/pseuds/Acecreatesthings
Summary: Everyone takes their deaths differently. the first time was always the hardest though.





	Death is a new friend

Magnus was first, this should have been obvious, he cared too much to allow the animals to get killed without any help. So he rushed in. 

“Magnus!” Lucretia screamed trying to go after him, Lup grabbed her shoulder pulling her back onto the star blaster. Taako leaned over the edge of the ship as Davenport launched into the air. 

“TAako get on the ship!” Davenport shouted 

“We can’t just leave him!!” Taako screamed back at him, “Are you insane!?” Lup pulled him back onto the ship as Lucretia broke down in sobs. 

“HANG ON!” Was Davenport's only response as they launched upward. Merle rolled backward bowling into Barry. They pushed through the blackness of space and then they were pulled, bright white lights tearing them apart bit by bit and put back together. And there was Magnus, who immediately collapsed in shock. He kept grabbing his chest and looking around wildly. Everyone stared at him in shock. Lucretia’s still tearstained eyes seemed to struggle with focusing on him. 

“Okay, I swear to god if I died I better be hallucinating. There is no way in hell you guys are allowed to die WITH me.” 

“Y-You f-fucking IDIOT” Lucretia sobbed leaning forward and tackling him in a hug. “Don’t EVER do that again.” Magnus paused thoughtfully before shaking his head. 

“No can do Cretia.” He took a step back and pat his chest. “So I died, but I’m alive?” He reached a hand up to his face and winced at the black eye. “Hmm.” He paused, “That wasn’t entirely pleasant.” He decided a matter of factly. Lup burst out laughing and threw an arm around Magnus. 

“You scared us, dude.” 

“Sorry” Magnus laughed, “Good news though! I’m immortal now!” The crew laughed and no one noticed his desperate grip on his jacket. 

 

The second deaths came and they weren’t laughing anymore. Taako and Lup died pretty early on. Barry was a mess, he refused to come out of his room and when he did he looked like a mess. At first, Barry thought that maybe since Magnus- But no they had no way of knowing for sure. He still clung to that thin, glimmer of hope.

“Barry you need to eat” Magnus stood outside the door, he was quieter this year, almost like talking hurt.  

“I’m not hungry” Barry replied through the door and Magnus opened the door 

“Barry” He stopped staring at the mess. There were thousands of papers scattered around the room. He set his poor attempt at making food on the table and stared around. Barry was quickly scribbling notes on a piece of paper before getting frustrated and throwing it to the ground. He didn’t even bother to tear it up. Magnus reached a hand and placed it on his shoulder but Barry just shrugged it away. 

“I don’t want it,” Barry said flatly. “It’s not-” 

“Look I know I’m not the best cook but you know The twins wouldn’t want you starving yourself over them.” Magnus interrupted and barry Conceded. They both sat down in the pile of papers and started on the childlike sandwiches Magnus had made. 

“Magnus,” Barry said after a moment. “Are you okay?” Magnus sputtered and started laughing.  

“Barry. You haven’t been eating unless we make you. And you’re asking if I’M okay?” Barry rolled his eyes smiling a bit. Magnus’s laugh was so contagious. 

“You died Magnus,” This brought his laughter to a halting stop, “You can’t tell me that hasn’t bothered you even a little?” 

“I-” Magnus stopped unconsciously placing a hand on his chest. “I’ve been managing” He decided. 

“You know, I haven’t been sleeping either, it kinda makes it easy to tell when someone wakes up from nightmares.” Barry eyed him and Magnus looks down embarrassed. “Magnus” Barry places his food down. “It’s okay to  _ not _ be okay. You know that right?” 

“I know,” Magnus said quietly and Barry gently reached a hand out and placed it on Magnus’s leg. 

“Do you AGkc” Magnus pulled him into a hug and Barry let out a soft chuckle before slowly crying into Magnus’s shoulder. Magnus was so much bigger than him, but they both sat there, hugging each other and crying their pain out. 

Lucretia and Merle found them passed out on the floor. Merle grabbed the dirty plates and Lucretia covered them up with a blanket. 

The year ended and Taako and Lup were stitched back into reality and everyone tackled them in a relieved hug. Except for Davenport who just called from behind the wheel. 

“Thank the GODS.” 

“Hey everyone!” Lup laughed peeling Magnus off of her. “Miss me much?” 

“Mags Mags I love you but if you cry on my shirt I will be very disappointed.” Taako scolded wriggling to get out of Magnus’s grip. Magnus sat down keeping his grips on both of them. 

“Are you guys okay?” He asked firmly and both Taako and Lup tensed staring back at him. 

“Well sure we are dude I mean we’re alive aren’t we?” Lup cocked her head feigning confusion. Lucretia, Merle, and Barry all sat down next to them. 

“No. I mean are YOU  _ okay? _ ” Magnus asked and Taako shrugged. 

“I’ll be fine my dude are you okay? You’re the one that had to go six some months without this gorgeousness. You didn’t even have Lup to fill in for-” 

“I honestly could really use another hug” Lup interjected gripping her jacket tightly. Magnus happily obliged. 

 

Barry died in a dungeon. They had been trying to get the light and he overstepped the unseen boundaries. He never talked much about it but it was clear it affected him. Between the huge flinches that came whenever Magnus touched him, to the ducking whenever someone raised their hands. Merle quietly decided to set up a “Therapy” Session for everyone. Someplace they could hash out their trauma, or just things that were bothering them. “It isn’t healthy to keep it inside,” he told them. 

 

Davenport was beyond certain he had to be dead. For sure. Even after he had regenerated. His hands on the wheel and a shocked Taako looking up at him. 

“Hey look at that!” Taako grinned brightly down at Merle. “Tolda I could fly it!” Lucretia put a hand to her head and stared at taako. 

“I wouldn’t call that flying.” Davenport grinned gently reassuring Magnus that he was fine. But he did join the ‘therapy’ session that Merle had begun to set up for everyone. 

 

The first time Merle died he 100% did not mean too. The worst part is he just got sick. He was a cleric, the healer. He could FEEL the irony. So when he regenerated the first thing he did was scream with a pair of good healthy lungs. Magnus jumped and Merle laughed. 

“Sorry, buddy. Feels good to breathe again” 

“R-Right” Magnus eyed him hesitantly but didn’t say anything. 

 

Lucretia’s death count was probably the lowest. At least until after the judgment plane. When she died the following year everyone was beyond shocked that she had even taken such a dangerous risk. When she regenerated there was something off about her. She laughed. 

“That was. Surprisingly less painful than I expected” Lucretia said after a moment. She flicked her eyes towards Magnus. “I can see why you are so careless.” 

“Cretia.” Magnus hesitated “Are you okay?” 

“Of course I am?” Lucretia laughed in disbelief, trying so hard to ignore the terrors that clanged at her head. “I mean I-” Her voice cracked and she covered her mouth. Lup reached her first, Then Magnus, and soon the others followed. Lucretia wasn’t anywhere near okay, but her family was going to help her get there

 


End file.
